Organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) display panel has advantages of self-luminous, high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle and fast response, etc., is the representative of a new generation of flat panel display technology, more and more respected by the industry. The flexible OLED display panel is one of the important trends.
Flexible OLED display panels can not only be thinner and lighter in size, but also reduce power consumption, thereby helping to enhance the life of the corresponding product. Meanwhile, due to the bendability and flexibility of the flexible OLED display panel, the durability of the OLED display panel is also higher than the conventional hard display panel. Flexible OLED display panel can be widely used in a variety of products with display capabilities, such as can be used in tablets, TVs, mobile terminals and a variety of wearable devices.
Generally, a flexible OLED display panel includes a flexible substrate and a thin film transistor array layer, an OLED display unit, an encapsulation layer, and a protection cover formed on the flexible substrate. In some aspects, a functional structure layer such as a touch structure layer and a polarizer is further arranged between the encapsulation layer and the protection cover. In an existing manufacturing process of a flexible OLED display panel, the thin film transistor array layer is usually formed by using a deposition film combined with a photolithography process to form a patterned device structure. The process thereof is not only energy consuming but also costly. The functional structure layers on the encapsulation layer, such as the protection cover, the touch structure layer and the polarizer, are usually attached to the encapsulation layer sequentially by using OCA optical glue. The total thickness of the flexible OLED display panel obtained by the preparation is relatively large, which is unfavorable to the light and thin development of the display panel. And in the way of attaching by the OCA optical glue, the adhesion between the layers is relatively small, so that the problem of wrinkles or peeling easily occurs during bending.